Girlfriend
by pclark
Summary: Little peice that was bugging me until I wrote it. Yusuke is shadowing Koenma, the demi-god is acting strange and Yusuke wants to know what's up. He finds out and is totally surprised.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Sad but true.**

**AN: This really just came to me out of no where. I was contemplating another chapter on a Youko/Kag and this popped into my head. First time ever making this pairing. May be a little off from my usual writing.**

* * *

Yusuke glared at the back of teenage Koenma. There was something off. The demi-god was off. Usually he would be yelling at him for screwing up a mission but he wasn't. He just gave him a stern talking to and then went back to his paperwork. That was a big thing that threw Yusuke off but then there was the fact that he was in his teenage form while in the office instead of out and about. He had a little pep in his step; it was very un-Koenma.

He didn't like not knowing something and he was going to find out what was making the demi-god act so weird. First things first... ask Botan. It was a safe bet that she would know and would probably let it slip about what he had been doing to make him so calm.

He found Botan returning from a trip to Ningenkai and she had barely been through the portal three seconds before he pounced upon her and pulled her to the side. He began questioning her and found she didn't have a clue about what he was even talking about. A dead end.

Yusuke pondered on what he should do. He couldn't ask George or any of the other little ogres. They were so loyal to Koenma that they wouldn't breathe a word, even if he was ripping their hearts from their bodies. That left one thing to do... follow him around until he discovered what he was doing to become so calm.

After three days of seeing nothing that could help anyone be calm, Yusuke was about ready to pull his hair out. All he saw day in and day out was Koenma doing his job. Tons of paperwork piled on his desk that he somehow managed to finish everyday, monitors he used to watch the goings on around him but would linger on one person in particular, he fixed any problems that arose, sent detectives out on missions, etc. All of his normal everyday activities and the stress was piling on him.

It was a surprise to Yusuke that the demi-god could even function with everything he had to do. If it had been him, Reikai would have went to pot and Ningenkai would be overwhelmed by the demons and other such chaos. Yusuke was so glad that it was Koenma instead of him that had to keep things running smoothly. But nothing explained why he had suddenly changed.

Yusuke was getting irritateed with the lack of discoveries but was persistant and as two more days passed he grew even more impatient. All he would see was the exact same things that he had seen the other days before. Koenma had a rigid schedule and didn't seem to interrupt it for anything, not even a surprise coffee break.

He was on the verge of giving up and decided to skip a day of following him in hopes that he would go all weird again. After all the mere observation of anything will effect its outcome.

So he went home and stayed there until the next day. He may have stayed away physically but not mentally. He had been going over everything he had figured out and had seen. But not a thing was different than any other day that he had observed but he hoped that it would be different now.

Before he even found Koenma he ran into Botan. Turned out she had been waiting for him and was telling him all that he had missed. She had been following him while he was stalking Koenma. She had been curious as to his weird behavior and had decided to check it out for herself. She informed him that she knew why he was acting strange and if he wanted to know he would have to figure it out on his own and then disappeared on him.

He cursed under his breath but he had been correct that his observing must have been keeping whatever it was away. He hurried around the place to find Koenma to see if his behavior had changed but he almost ran over George and a couple of the other little ogres. The ogres were carrying large stacks of paperwork and he ran right into them and scattered the papers all over the hallway. George looked fit to be tied!

Before the ogres said anything, Yusuke was already scooping up the papers and handing them over to them. Before he could get away, George handed him a small stack of papers and asked if he would give them to Koenma since he now had to reorder all of the papers. Impatiently, Yusuke said he would and was gone before George even got to say thank you.

He had no idea where Koenma was but he wasn't going to give up. He was going to find him no matter what! He rounded a corner and saw at the end of the hall was Koenma. He was in his teenage form and was backing out of a room. The aura radiating off of him was completely calm and peaceful. Yusuke was sure that King Enma could come in here and point out everything he did wrong and it wouldn't bother him in the least. Yusuke was sure that he had to be on some kind of super happy pills. There was no other explanation.

Yusuke watched as Koenma stretched and then disappeared into another hallway. He waited several long minutes before he snuck over to the room Koenma had left. Just as he was about to grab the handle the door swung open.

Standing in the doorway was a very disheveled young woman. She had jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and a rosebud mouth set in a frown. She was very petite in stature and was looking at him as if she was a bit annoyed. But that didn't stop him from continuing to gape at her, especially the attire she decided to answer the door in.

All she was wearing was Koenmas' black jacket. It wasn't buttoned at the top but it wrapped around her tightly and just barely covered her breasts, leaving the inside area of them exposed. The jacket was open all the way down to just below her navel where it buttoned to cover up her more feminine area. Which it barely covered that as the jacket barely skimmed the tops of her thighs, leaving her impossibly long legs bare.

"Do you have a staring problem?" she asked him, her voice still sleepy but firm.

He shook his head and answered her, "No, I was looking for Koenma."

"He went to his office. Why didn't you look there?" she said.

"I did and he wasn't there. George gave me these." he said and shook the papers.

She looked at the small stack of papers and then rolled her eyes, "Fine, ok, go to his office. I'm going back to bed."

That drew his attention back fast, "I'm sorry I disturbed you, Miss..."

"Kagome. I'm Kagome, Mr. Urameshi." she said and yawned to emphasize her need for sleep.

"How do you?" he asked, he had not introduced himself.

"Pillow talk." was all she said.

He understood immediately. She was Koenmas' girl. How did the guy get a babe such as her when he was a toddler with a pacifier most of the time? Better yet... how did he get a girl at all? He was such a stick in the mud! And he still had the pacifier!

"If that is all I would like to return to the realm of dreams before I have to leave again." she said.

"Yeah, sure. It was nice meeting you." he said, the sentence was very un-Yusuke like.

"Yeah, you too." she said and shut the door.

He stared at the door for several seconds before he moved to deliver the papers. All this time she was what was making him so calm. No wonder! She was the perfect woman and any man worth their salt would be lucky to have her. Now the question was... What did the little guy have that helped him catch such a girl?

His imagination ran with him. Some things he came up with he wished he had never thought about in the first place.

* * *

**AN: Little piece that just came to me. I believe it is a little bland, so tell what you think. Remember though, there is a fine line between criticsm and being mean.**


End file.
